1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to a Yo-Yo and is more particularly concerned with a tight string Yo-Yo having improved performance characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, Yo-Yos have been extensively used throughout the world. Initially, such Yo-Yos were made of wool or metal; however, more recently the Yo-Yos have been made of plastic. A conventional plastic Yo-Yo has two shell elements for each body segment, the two body segments being joined by a central axle. The shell elements are joined together to define a hollow interior.
It has generally been determined that it is preferable for a Yo-Yo to weigh between about 55 grams to 60 grams. This enables the string which encompasses the axle to hold the Yo-Yo in a spinning condition without causing it to wind up on the string, until the string is momentarily slackened.
The four plastic shells of the conventional Yo-Yo are injection molded, and are of non-uniform dimensions. Therefore, the cooling time for each segment, in the mold, must be determined by the thickest portion.
The body segments of the present invention, being monolithic and of uniformly thin cross-section are injection molded in a reduced time and yet has a pleasing appearance.
In the conventional Yo-Yo, the axle holds the opposed complimentary body segments apart so that the flat inner surfaces of the body segments are parallel and spaced from each other, except immediately adjacent the periphery, where the body segments are curved, outwardly. When the prior art Yo-Yo is thrown incorrectly, the string will tend to bind along the periphery of one of the body segments and thereby cause precession of the Yo-Yo. The present invention provides for a tapered inner surface, adjacent the periphery so as to increase the curve angle relationship and thereby reduce the likelihood of the string binding on the inner surface, even though the Yo-Yo is manipulated by a novice.